Mortal Insturments The Begining
by Karl E Llewellyn
Summary: The untold story of the start of the Shadow Hunters. I do not own any of the rights. This is just my fan fiction. Please note I am adding an element from the De Vinci Code. Just a little fun. I do not claim it is even possible. I just thought it would be a reasonable element for the story.
1. Chapter 1

Note to readers: The Books say all the legends are true. So, I am for my own fun not because I personally believe it one way or another am combining a very small bit of the idea I first heard about in the Di Vinci Code. When I first read the Mortal interments I always thought if true the descendants of the Messiah would make a great "Royal family" of the Shadowhunter's (Nephilim).

Mortal Interments the Beginning

Michael St. Claire POV

It has been a long campaign to retake the Holy land from the Islamic horde that had overrun it My friend Johnathan had fought beside one another. His two companions besides myself were David, Abigail, and a small host of soldiers who had fought with us.

Johnathan was tall and dark haired the measure of a gentleman and a knight of valor. I do not think I have ever seen a more honorable man or honest for that matter. He fought not to harm but to liberate. Only killing those that he had too. Giving those that wished the chance to drop their arms and leave. The most notable thing about this man is he was the seventh son of a seventh son. Some believe that made him destined for greatness.

David was no warrior. He is loyal to a fault but his interest was in books and manuscripts. A scholar some would say. In Jerusalem he looked for the libraries and store houses of books. Things that would advance his knowledge. He could fight but was not as skillful was Johnathan. I do wonder why he came on this crusade. I suppose the chance to see places only written about in the Bible and other religious text was compelling.

Abigail was much like her brother. Strong and courageous. It is almost sad that women were not permitted to serve in the armies. The Bible talked of such women but our views of women fighting or doing anything like a man was highly discouraged. Much to our shame as we could use the kind of vigor and valor I see in her eyes.

My self, descendant of the line of French Kings. Some of our history that we do not share with outsiders tells us that we are descendants of the Messiah himself. His wife having left the holy land after the crucifixion, resurrection and ascension coming to Europe. Carrying his child. I do not know this to be true but I do know that it is my families closely guarded secret.

It would be an honor if it was true. The family Priest knows this legend and tells us that this is not possible. Jesus being the son of God would not do such a thing. Personally, though I do not know if it is true or not I do believe that having a wife and having a child in wedlock is not a sinful act.

We were riding with a column of soldiers returning to our home countries after visiting the once Christian city of Constantinople. The seat of Eastern Christianity now a city under Islamic control like Israel.

It was just night fall When we came upon a small lake its waters looked clear but also strange. There were creatures we had never seen coming out of the water. Of almost every description but sinister in their manor. When they saw us they screeched and hooted. The sound hurt my ears. They came at us some with legs like insects' others with tentacles. All with razor sharp teeth. Our column of soldiers came to our defense and Johnathan and I dismounted to fight by their sides.

Running I first came upon a creature that had the shape of a human but the consistency of smoke, it had burning red eyes and turned on me. Taking my sword, I attacked. It screeched and hooted as it moved out of the way of my swings. Finally seeing my opportunity, I plunged my sword into where its heart would be if it were human. The creature screeched and vanished. I had heard of such creatures in legends and whispers but never seen them.

Johnathan attacked a creature that was tall with a perfect O as a mouth and tentacles with what looked like teeth inside other mouths on the ends. Much like mine the creature swung at him with those tentacles He managed to cut two of them off but it had more. Hooting and screeching came from it. A viscus black liquid that I can only describe as the creature's blood came from its wounds.

It looked like it almost got a hold of Johnathan several times with the tips of its tendrils but Johnathan's armor protected him. He finally found his own opening and dispatched the creature he was fighting.

David and Abigail also took up swords. Though it was clear that Abigail was the better warrior. I had seen her train with her brother. David soon gave up trying to fight and instead concentrated on trying to help the wounded from our soldiers with Abigail watching his back. Healing was more his desire. His passion healing and learning. I do not think it hurt his ego that he was being protected by a woman as long as he could help an injured person.

Abigail killed an insect looking creature that had a stinger much like the scorpions we had seen in the Holy land. She cut it off then stabbed the creature through the head. Each creature we dispatched disappeared as they died. A thing I had never seen before.

We gave a good accounting of our selves but the battle was turning against us. Johnathan took a spine looking thing from a tendril to the shoulder. The effect on him was almost instant. It may be that it had some kind of poison on it. It was at this time that we thought we would lose against these creatures that out of the nearby forest a blue shot of fire came out. I had never seen such a thing in my years. It hit one of the creatures in what I will call the chest. It shrieked and died. Then another and another, one by one the creatures died from this unknown attack. The things fled in every way possible.

Another creature with the look of a man but with horns coming out of his head came out of the forest. His fingers had tips of fire on them I could see he was muttering something quietly to himself. Our surviving soldiers surrounded us. Taking places between us and this man. Seeing this he looked unconcerned.

"Peace between us this night. I intend no harm." He said "My name is Elphas."

With Johnathan seeming very ill I spoke for our group. "It is an honor to meet you. My name is Michael St. Claire. Thank you for helping us. Do you by chance know what those things were?"

He answered "I do indeed my friend and I will happily answer any questions you have. But first let me help your friend. He has been stung with a poison. He will die unless you allow me to help you now."

Our soldiers seemed hesitant. I simply nodded and motioned for them to let him by. David and Abigail were by Johnathan's side. They moved out of Elphas way though kept a keen eye on him. I can not tell you what he did next but his hands lit up and he murmured something in a language I had never heard. Very quickly Johnathan seemed to improve. After this looking, up in shock at our new friend's appearance. Quickly hiding it.

After healing Johnathan Elphas looked up at us. "You asked what those were and by your reactions you wonder about me as well, Right? To answer those questions. They are what you might call Demons, Denizens of Hell. They come to a world like ours and feed on life. They thrive on pain and chaos." He stopped for a breath then continued "I am a Warlock. We are what you might call children of humans and Demons. We are the children of Lilith. We are magic users. Our Magic comes from our demon half. Some like me are very different. Others are more what you would call Normal. But all have an aspect of the Demon. That is how you can tell who is a Warlock."

Johnathan spoke up. "I wish there was a way we could kill all such creature's. They are an abomination. I wish I could speak to God, to an Angel of God and ask for their aid. We are after all supposed to be under the protection of Heaven."

Elphas spoke "Careful what you wish for my friend. Angels are not to be trifled with. They are messengers for the creator this is true. But remember your Bible. They are a powerful and elemental force. They have no compassion for those that summon them with out cause. They would be just as likely to kill you as help you. Your wish granted may equal your life."

With out blinking or even the slightest change in tone Johnathan answered "If the price for destroying such creature's is my life then so be it. That is a small price to save our world from demons. Is it not written Jesus came and gave his life for the sins of the world? To the price of even one soul saved? Should we not expect the same of our selves. If by sacrificing my life we can save our world or even one innocent is that not worth it? I say it is."

All of us nodded our heads. Though it is true not all humans would be as self-sacrificing. This group is and I am honored to be part of it.

"Very good an Angel may find you worthy of granting your request. I can summon one for you but you must make the plea yourself. I can not and will not anger one of the host of Heaven for you." Elphas said then set about preparing to summon an Angel. God what a turn this night has taken.

As he prepared for his summoning spell. Something I admit I was not comfortable using. The rest of us to the last man knelt and prayed for Gods guidance and help in this. As the last words of the spell were uttered the last words of our prayer were as well.

Bright heavenly light broke the surface of the lake. A figure, the figure of a man both large and yet human size. He carried a sword in one hand and a cup in the other. On his back wings of gold and on the feathers eyes. On his skin were golden marks that moved. His voice was musical when he spoke.

All of us knelt as he rose from the lake.

"_Be not afraid. I am an angel of the Lord come onto you, Jonathan. You have called me and I have come_."

Johnathan spoke "My Lord, My companion has said that your kind Angels do not wish to be bothered. I ask your forgiveness in calling you here. I ask your help in driving the demons from this world."

"_What he tells you is true. We are heaven we do not fight in your mundane battles. I know what you ask for I cannot grant. However, I can give you the power to fight this battle yourself. It is written _

_That the sons of God saw the daughters of men that they were fair; and they took them wives of all which they chose. There were Nephilim in the earth in those days; and also after that, when the sons of God came in unto the daughters of men, and they bare children to them, the same became mighty men which were of old, men of renown."_

The Angel continued "_It is by this that I may grant you the powers to fight the demons_."

"My Lord I do not understand"

The Angel seemed to chuckle. "_The Sons of God were the angels and the daughters of men human women. Mixing the blood of Angels and men made warriors without compare in the human world._" The Angel said then continued "_I will mix my blood with yours and by this you will gain the strength to fight off the demons_."

With this the Angel set the cup on the shore of the lake. Opened his wrist and put his own blood in the cup.

The cup was the size of a wine goblet. Over laid with gold.

"_Take the cup Johnathan Shadowhunter. Take and drink. You and your human companions. By this cup you shale make a race of Nephilim who will be the protectors of the Earth. But be warned not all may drink of the cup. Some may be rejected by heaven and die. Chose those you allow to drink wisely_."

Johnathan took up the cup and drank. Still knelt a kind of light bright and white came up around him. Then it was gone and my friend was there. He looked the same but also different. Though I could not say what the difference was.

David was the next to kneel and drink. As with Johnathan the light came up around him and he was the same yet different. Abigail was next, then myself.

When I took the place before the Angel. He gained a small smile on his glorious face. If my blood line was as I though perhaps he knew. I drank and I could tell the light was around me. Visions of Jesus and his wife came to my mind. Of her departure while pregnant from the Holy land to avoid persecution. Her arrival in Europe and the beginnings of my blood line.

Then the vision was gone. I could feel the change I felt stronger my vision was somehow sharper and yet still much the same.

The Angel Spoke to Johnathan "_This one_" The Angel pointed at me "_is an unexpected yet appropriate one to join the Nephilim. His blood line comes to Heaven in his own right. He is a descendant of the Messiah. The King of Heaven and Earth. To you he and his family will be as royalty. He will fight with you and yet is to be protected by you. He has the "sang royal"_."

The others looked at me with awe. But the Angel interrupted their reverie.

"_That cup to you will be the First Mortal Instrument._" He placed the sword on the ground next "_Maellartach, the sword that kept Adam and Eve from the tree of life after they fell. To you and to all Nephilim after you it will compel the truth while you hold it. None may lie with this sword in their hands. It to you will be the second Mortal Instruments._"

He paused for a moment then continued "_This lake will be the third Mortal instrument. Its waters will be a poison to you. But when used with care its waters will give you true visions. It will be called the Mortal Mirror, The Mirror of Dreams, or the Mortal Glass. But its tainted waters must be cleansed from you quickly. Do not let it stay in your body too long."_

"_Now Come and see_" He transported us a short distance away. Before us he raised his hands and spired of some sort of translucent and glowing material rose. Surrounding a defendable hill. The Angel spoke "_These are the demon towers. Build your city in and around them and this place will be a sanctuary for the Nephilim. The towers will block entry to any Demon. The only way to bring down the wards that prevent their entry is to touch them with demon blood. This land will be the home country of the Shadow Hunters. Your place of refuge. That you might plan away from the mundane world."_

The Angel took small pieces of the Demon tower. The things he took from it looked like a twig's. As long as a Quill used for writing but thicker somehow. He took us back to the lake and gave us a book. The Angel Spoke "_This book will show you the Marks of Heaven that will give you the powers you need. This tool_" He held up one of the twig looking implements "_you will call a Stele_" He placed the stick looking object on the ground by the book. "_With it you may draw the marks of Heaven on your selves giving you the powers. But be warned only the Nephilim may bare these marks. If any mundane human or other creature like the children of Lilith_" He looked at our Warlock friend "_should try to use these marks it will cause pain and death_"

The Angel stopped for a Moment then continued "_The Material this and the towers are made out of is called adamas. The Metal of Heaven. Imbued with the fire of heaven. With it you will create your weapons to fight the demons. No matter how much you use more will take its place_"

The Angel took his place over the water again and placed one more book on the ground. The Angel said of this book. "_This book is not as important as the other objects I have given you. This carries the ceremonies and rituals necessary to maximize the effect of what I have given you._"

Johnathan spoke up his face and eyes in awe of what the Angel has just given us. "My Lord, thank you for these things and the ability to fight the demons. In all that has happened I forgot to ask your name?"

The Angel smiled and said "_I am Raziel. The Keeper of secrets, the Angel of Mysteries_"

"Thank you My Lord Raziel"

"_Know this Shadowhunter I have given you the tools you asked for, I will do no more. If you call on me again I will not help you. This is your charge, your battle to fight_."

"But my Lord, I beg you to give us one chance to call on you again. It is written that at the time of the end Evil will be rampant on the earth. The Nephilim may be over run. Please My Lord as a last effort give us the possibility of your help."

Raziel spoke again "_I helped you Shadow Hunter because I could see that your desire for a world free of demons was true and honest. I could see that you would pay any price to have this goal brought forth. I give you this. Only at the very end of need the furthest extent of possibility. You may bring the Mortal Interments together and bring me back to this place. You may ask of me one action at that time, One only. It would be better for you and your kind to not call on me. This is a Mundane task, it is your task_."

Johnathan knelt again and said Thank you. With that the Angel left.

After the Angel left we all sat on the ground. The Angel blood has given us all energy. I could feel it flowing through me. Much like other feelings I had had in the past. As the Angel said I was not quite human to begin with. The others must have had this thought as well. They all looked at me. Johnathan spoke up first.

"What did the Angel mean when he said you had the blood of heaven in you already?"

Thinking to myself what secretes could I hide from them all now. "He was speaking of a family legend. I suppose what he has said means the legend is true. During the time of the Messiah When Jesus walked the earth. Some believe he had a wife Mary Magdalene. After his resurrection and ascentation into Heaven. She is said to have left the Holy land with her unborn child and came to Europe. The Legend tells us that from her decedents men and women alike rose the line of Merovingians Kings. My Family Line the St. Clair's."

David said "My God, but we have always been taught that Jesus was never married. That it would be sinful to even think that he could have been."

"Sinful? No I understand where they would have and could have gotten that idea. Jesus came to this earth for one purpose. But I see nothing sinful with marrying. The Rabbis of the time were all married. Some say they could not even become Rabbis without being married. Still it does not one way or another change who Jesus was and what he did for the world. That is my thought on it."

Johnathan spoke up "Your right my friend." He patted me on the shoulder. "And I am honored to call you my Prince or I guess King now. We will lead the Shadowhunters together."

"That's right" David said "The Angel said you would be as Royalty to us Shadow Hunters." He knelt followed by the rest."

"Get up my friends, I do not seek special treatment. We are all warriors of Heaven now. I suggest we get some rest then start to look for recruits tomorrow."

"I agree my friend" Johnathan said "It has been a long day. First with traveling and then the Angel. Its time for food and rest."

With that the heady speeches ended. The Food was prepared. Our Warlock friend Elphas regaled us with his magic. Decorating the shores of Lake Lyn as for a party. Talking and laughing.

When the party broke up we all laid down and slept. As I slept I heard what I thought was the songs of the Angels. Singing the Praises of God. It lead me quickly to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Mortal Instruments The Beginning: Recruiting

When I woke the next morning, David was reading the book of marks/runes the Angel had given us. Abigail was also awake looking at the Stele with interest. Elphas was writing in his own book. It looked like a book with expensive parchment with what looked like leather cover and bindings. Johnathan was making what looked like breakfast.

The whole forest seemed so much clearer somehow. The trees were a slight bit more vivid in their color. I could see creatures not Demons but other creatures flying among the branches. In the shadows of the forest that lined the lake were groups of eyes both green and yellow watching. If last night we had not found out that our world was much more complex then we thought it might have been scary.

Abigail spoke up. "Ah your awake your highness. I had a thought I wish to share with you all. I am sure you would have come to it as well but…" She trailed off.

Coming to sit down and with a bit of amusement while everyone turned to join the conversation I said "Well dear lady don't keep us in suspense."

"Just this, till we can get forges and start making weapons out of the adamas material we should put the runes into our existing weapons. We should also talk about how to recruit."

I responded "Yes that makes sense. As for recruiting how would you suggest we begin that?"

Johnathan answered "Isn't it obvious? We are the only ones that drank from the cup. The soldiers with us might be a good place to start. Then we can look for villages and cities and look there."

One of the soldiers cut in "I thought you would never ask."

I answered that "Careful, remember what the Angel said. That to take the blood is to risk death. Though Of course we have seen your valor, all of yours and I believe you are worthy."

"Yes of course my Lord, it was just excitement."

"I know, that is why you first."

David drew runes on the ground in a circle. The Solider a man named Charles knelt in the circle. Johnathan took the cup and the rest of us took places beside him. Reciting the questions, the book of rituals told us to ask. Charles swore to devote his life to the Shadow Hunters. After pledging this he took and drank. The runes flared up around him and with in seconds he looked a new man.

The others took their turns. Excited at the possibilities. After they became Nephilim I marked them with the Rune of Angelic power. Each was given a Stele and proclaimed children of the Nephilim. They each gained other marks that were thought useful. We also marked our weapons.

The next days and weeks went by in a blur. Elphas joined us writing down everything he knew about various demons that might be of use to us. At night we would run into one or two and kill them. Each time they would vanish. Elphas told us this is become they return to their realms.

In each town and cities, we found Men and Women willing to join us. Others not so willing. We did not tell them everything till they were willing. Only that a new enemy had arose and we were putting together an army to defeat it. An Army separate from all regular national origins. Priest joined us as well. We told all that this new enemy was even more so an enemy then the Islamic hoard we fought in the Crusades.

In my heart as we neared Paris I know the real challenge will be telling my Father that I can no longer be his heir. I had Brothers and Sisters of course any of them would make fine rulers. But I had a Higher mission to fight now. I would tell him Everything.

Coming into Paris the people recognized me and rejoiced. The Soldiers Men and Women camped outside the city. Johnathan David and Abigail joined me inside along with two Nephilim Guards. When the French guards tried to protest I waved them away.

The Palace in Paris was Grand and imposing. The Equal of any place I had seen outside Rome. I doubt any could match the awesome splendor of this place. A page ran ahead of me to my Fathers Council room. I entered not long after. Surprised to see my Father his counselors and my Mother all in the room.

"Mother, Father It is so wonderful to see you." The absolute joy on my face could not be mistaken. The looks on their faces were equally happy.

"This is a cause for celebration. We expected you weeks ago. We had feared something bad happened to you and were considering sending out a search party. But didn't know where to start." Father said.

"I am sorry Father. Something did happen. Something miraculous and terrifying at the same time. But because of it I regret I will no longer be able to be your heir. I have been given a new mission. One from Heaven."

The Family Priest and closest advisor to my Father spoke up. "Careful with such claims child. It could be termed Blasphemy."

"I do not know about that Father Franks. When an Angel of the Lord appears before you and gives you the marks of Heaven for your mission I would call that a sure sign of the truth." With this I rose the sleeves of my tunic and showed him the marks I bore.

I proceeded to tell him the story. The battle with the demons on the shores of lake Lyn. The raising of the Angel and the mandate of God. The seeking of new recruits on our journey. Also, of What the Angel said about our family legend being true. And that I along with my friend Johnathan Shadowhunter would lead the army of the Shadow hunters against the Demons.

Father spoke up "That is quite a story. Are you sure about this? It is not that I doubt you. But this is a monumental undertaking you are doing. And if what you say is true an Angel of the Lord has proclaimed you a King of a new and secrete nation."

"Yes, Father he has. I have told you because I have never kept a secrete from you. But we are commanded to keep our selves apart from the Mundane world. However, I offer you this. Because of our bloodline and where it leads. I will offer assentation to some in our family. But we will keep an eye on those who remain in the Mundane world. And come to their aid. As long as they remain Honorable people."

Father spoke up "And I will decree here before all my counselors that this is to be secrete long kept. None but those that absolutely need to know will be told. As you protect us we will protect you. In France you have an ally."

Mother had tears in her eyes as she listened to all this.

Father Summoned his finest soldiers. He gave me freedom to chose among them They were of all manor of soldiers. Pike men, swordsmen, bow men. Some I did know and others I did not. He even tried to allow some of his cavalry but I told him that fighting demons on horseback might prove difficult. They laughed and said they could fight in other manors as well.

They and their families ascended that though three were lost. Talking to each I realized that I got an odd feeling two feelings really. A sicklier feeling when I was around those that had failed ascension. I wondered to my self if this was part of my gift straightened by the blood of the Angel.

My sister sweet and fair joined us. My Brothers stayed. Agreeing with me that we should be with both. The Nephilim would keep an eye on my Mundane family.

During this process a solider apart from my Fathers Army came up to me He was Lord Roux. Had of the French contingent of the Knights Templar. He had heard of my Heavenly mission and offered to help. He two gave to the cause of his soldiers and promised to be an ally of us in secrete of course. His soldiers and their families joined us. Many offering more then just warrior prowess. All manor of needed skills was now Nephilim.

Some would leave to Idris others came with us.

After all the ascensions My Father and I talked about more practical matters. He offered to send a portion of money (Tithe) in secrete to the Nephilim. We Followed the Biblical model of 10%. We also would create tunnels to move needed supplies. Old Churches would be converted to our purpose.

After much fanfare and sadness, I left with our Growing Army as Johnathan was still with me. We agreed to govern the Nephilim together.

Things continued in much the same fashion. We came to Johnathan's home in Cornwall England. And so, grew the numbers of the Nephilim. We went to all of the cities of Europe seeking ascendants. Some stayed home to build our Institutes. Others left of Idris. Every nations King or Queen swore to tithe to the Nephilim in return for our protection. We swore to keep our selves quite and apart from Mundane battles and wars.

The Institutes we started to build were built with materials that Elphas said would help fortify our lands. Rowan wood, Iron, Silver, and our runes to protect from Mundane interference.

The only person I shall note who joined the Shadowhunter's was named Wayland the Smith. He and his family had been weapon makers since any time that can be remembered. It was rumored he made Excalibur the famed weapon of the Arthur legend also Joyeuse and Durendal were also said to be forged by this man's family.

When he found out about our mandate from God, he and his family joined us with out hesitation. Swearing that he would craft the finest weapons for the Shadowhunters the world had ever seen.


End file.
